


Eager to say 'I love you'

by ifntae



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, funny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifntae/pseuds/ifntae
Summary: Sunggyu wants to say it. He just doesn't know when, or how.





	

It’s a Tuesday when Sunggyu realizes.

That he loves Woohyun, that is.

He is sitting across the table, having his favorite morning coffee that only Woohyun knew how to make, when it hits him. Sunggyu is looking at Woohyun over the newspaper and he feels a sudden rush to say it. He doesn’t, though.

Maybe it was on his genes or it was just a stupid bad habit, but Sunggyu struggles to say those three words to anyone- yeah, even to his mother. Although he did got better at saying it to her, even if it was only in whispers. And his mom knew, that even if Sunggyu doesn’t say it, he feels it.

But Woohyun is different.

Woohyun is lovely. Woohyun is… clingy. Woohyun knows how to say the right words at the right moment. Woohyun knows how to say those three words and makes sure that Sunggyu doesn’t forget that he feels them.

And Sunggyu knows Woohyun needs and wants to hear those three words from him. Feeling them is not enough, letting him know, maybe.

“What?” Woohyun grins after feeling Sunggyu’s eyes on him. “Do you like what you see?” he teases.

Sunggyu nods, covering his red cheeks with his coffee and looking back at the newspaper. Woohyun looks away, oblivious to Sunggyu’s internal monologue.

Sunggyu needs to say it, and he will.

But not today.

 

 

  
  
It’s a friday when Sunggyu feels it again. The eager to say it.

They were watching a movie over the sofa. But doing things with Woohyun aren’t always that simple. Woohyun leans down to Sunggyu’s side, resting his head on his lap and Sunggyu gets nervous. Woohyun makes Sunggyu play with his hair while he’s caressing Sunggyu’s leg with his thumb, and Sunggyu is staring at the back of Woohyun’s head, with those three words on his tongue, ready to be said.

But he ignores them. He can’t say it. Not now.

After the movie ends, Woohyun asks him something about the movie and Sunggyu struggles a little bit to understand what was he talking about (he may or may not had spent a lot of time looking at Woohyun’s backhead). Woohyun laughs, and Sunggyu doesn’t know why is he, but he laughs too.

Woohyun is playful. Like a puppy, sometimes; and Sunggyu is already used to it.

So when Woohyun throws himself to Sunggyu’s side and starts tickling the older, he isn’t really surprised. Sunggyu laughs, and tries to fight back, but to no avail. Woohyun’s fingers were really good at tickling him- and more things, but that’s a different story. It was hard to fight back to that, but after a few seconds, Sunggyu feels that same eager for the second time of the day. Again, it’s there, and Sunggyu feels like he can say it now, when he’s truly happy.

“I-” Sunggyu starts, and finishes at the same time. He wishes for his attempt to go unnoticed, but Woohyun stops (weirdly cause Woohyun usually never stops, not even when Sunggyu cries for mercy), and looks at Sunggyu with curious eyes.

“Hm?” Woohyun asks, and waits for Sunggyu to proceed.

“I…"

No. not now. Not like this.

“I’m sick of this!” He screams, suddenly angry and Sunggyu is just as surprised as Woohyun for the sudden change he’s having. He walks to their bedroom and slams the door, leaving Woohyun in the sofa, dumbfounded.

Sunggyu leans against the door, and sighs.

He doesn’t know from where, but he needs to find some courage asap. 

Woohyun cuddles with Sunggyu that night, and Sunggyu tries to ignore him, for the sake of his fake rage from before. The younger is clearly confused of what happened before, but Sunggyu doesn’t know what to say when he apologizes.

“I’m sorry hyung” Woohyun whispers, hugging Sunggyu tighter by the waist. “It won’t happen again, okay?” neither of them know what he means by ‘it’, but Sunggyu still nods. “I love you.” he whispers, kissing the back of Sunggyu’s neck.

Even if it’s only a whisper, Sunggyu knows Woohyun means it. Woohyun always does. Cause they’ve been together for almost a year and Woohyun says it almost every day. Woohyun is not afraid to whisper, say or scream it.

And neither is Sunggyu. He just needs to find a right moment to do it.

  
  


The fourth time Sunggyu feels like saying it, is when they’re having sex, one week later.

Woohyun is under Sunggyu, trapping the older by tangling his legs around his waist, giving him better access to hit his prostate.

Maybe it’s the rush of the moment, but it hits him there too. Between his movements, Woohyun’s moans and his own, he finds the words yet again sitting in the tip of his tongue. Sunggyu doesn’t know when, but Woohyun stops moaning his name and starts moaning ‘I love you’ instead, like a mantra.

This gives Sunggyu some courage.

“I love-” and he freezes. As if he just did something wrong, which he didn’t, judging by Woohyun’s voice still resonating in the room. He’s still moving, but he’s feeling nervous now, expecting that Woohyun didn’t hear that.

“What?” Woohyun moans in his ear. “Say it, just say it”

Sunggyu knows Woohyun knows that Sunggyu is struggling. That he wants to say it, but there’s something keeping him from doing it.

“I love it when you scream my name” Sunggyu says instead, in the most sexy tone he could manage to make, and trusts into Woohyun even harder, making the younger even forget about Sunggyu not saying what he was supposed to say.

Woohyun does scream Sunggyu’s name, but that’s not what Sunggyu wants to hear.

  
  


“When did you say it?”

“Hm?” Myungsoo asks. He wasn’t really paying attention to Sunggyu, playing with a book by making it turn around and holding it only with one finger.

Sunggyu groans, and repeats, “When did you say it?”

“Say what?” Myungsoo answers, this time looking back at the older.

“When did you say ‘I love you’ to Sungyeol?” Sunggyu groans again. Why was it simple to say now? The words left his mouth as if they were meaningless to being with.

Myungsoo thinks. “Hm… I think it was when he took me to the arcade, and said he let me won on purpose, though we both know I’m better at mini-basketball. I told him after that, when he bought me the cotton candy” he laughs, but this is not the answer Sunggyu was looking for, although it’s not Myungsoo’s fault. Sunggyu doesn’t even know what he’s looking for. “Why?”

“And you?” Sunggyu switches to Dongwoo, who’s busily playing with his phone. “When did you tell Howon?”

“After he said yes to going out with me” Dongwoo answers bluntly, and Sunggyu feels like crying. He was far worst.

“Why are you suddenly asking this hyung?” Myungsoo asks, the book being forgotten a long time ago.

“I haven’t said it to Woohyun…” Sunggyu whispers, expecting that it wasn’t heard but-

“What?!” Myungsoo reacts a little bit too loud, and the librarian lady stands up to shush them. Myungsoo looks back at her, apologetic, and turns his gaze at Sunggyu again. “Why?”

“It’s not easy” Sunggyu mutters, ripping a page off his notebook and crumbling into a ball.

“It is”

“It is not”

“Yeah it is,” Dongwoo intervenes “you just say it”

“You just don’t say it!” Sunggyu exclaims and the lady stands up again, eyeing Sunggyu now, “to say those three words,” Sunggyu whispers a few seconds after the lady looks away “you need to feel them first. And it’s a big, important feeling. You just can’t say that to anybody.”

“Do you not love Woohyun-hyung?” Myungsoo asks, carefully, in case he’s hitting some sensitive topic.

“I do” Sunggyu throws the ball across the large table.

“Then what’s holding you?”

“That,” Sunggyu points out, “is a very good question.”

Dongwoo laughs out loud, and the three of them get thrown out of the library.

  
  


Sunggyu doesn’t know the answer to that question, not until a week after when he tries to say it again.

He rehearsed a few times in front of the mirror, first only mouthing the words, then whispering them, and then saying them. It took him almost an hour to say those words without sounding too weird or stiffed. If this is taking this too much trouble, then Sunggyu can’t imagine how much is going to take him to propose to Woohyun later.

 _No._ Sunggyu thinks, and laughs. _Woohyun will probably propose before I even consider it_ . His only concern will be saying ‘yes’.

“Sunggyu-hyung!” Woohyun screams from the kitchen, and Sunggyu flinches, going out of their bedroom. He didn’t know Woohyun was home. “Can you help me on doing dinner?” Woohyun asks, and Sunggyu nods, trying to take off the sweat of his hands.

Sunggyu did want to help, but that ‘help’ ended up becoming him handing things to Woohyun and telling him about his day. Sunggyu finishes his story at some point, and the only thing that was heard was the meat cooking and the rice machine, peep-ing that the rice was done.

“I like you.” Sunggyu says, after thinking about it over thirty seconds. He needs to start slow, and this was surprisingly easy to say.

Woohyun snorts. “Ehm.. thanks?”

Sunggyu frowns. That was why he didn’t say before those three important words. Feared to be rejected, to be laughed at. Yeah, it was stupid, considering that Woohyun just said it after Sunggyu told him he bought more toilet paper, but Sunggyu’s feelings were always hard to read, even to himself.

“And I love you too” Woohyun continues after a few seconds of silence, kissing Sunggyu only for a brief moment.

“What?”

Woohyun laughs. “I know what you want to say, and it’s okay. Take your time, I’ll wait.”

Okay, this was far more worst. Not only was Sunggyu struggling to say it and his friends laughed at him for struggling (they didn’t actually laugh, but Sunggyu knew they wanted; he would’ve wanted if he was in their position), now his boyfriend knew too and was patiently waiting for him to say it.

This not only brings twice the pressure, but it also spoils the whole magic of Sunggyu saying it for the first time. Woohyun won’t be surprised when Sunggyu says it, cause he knows Sunggyu wants to say it any moment now.

Sunggyu shrugs, hitting his face a few times and making Woohyun laugh.

He’ll say it.

Now, he just needs to have back the surprise factor.

  
  


“But it’s hard.” Sunggyu whines, hitting his forehead against the table a few times. Sungjong tries to stop him, Sungyeol doesn’t even flinch from his sandwich and Howon just looks at him, enchanted with the whole scene of Sunggyu hitting himself. “When am I supposed to say it?”

“When he doesn’t expect it” Sungyeol munches his sandwich.

“No shit, Sherlock” Sunggyu scoffs. “When is that exactly?”

“Hm…” Sungjong thinks across the table. “Maybe-”

“Maybe you should open the curtain while he’s showering and bam! just say it! Right there!” Sungyeol interrupts, excited for having maybe the best idea ever. Best idea for him, clearly, as Sunggyu raises his head and arms from under the table to strangle Sungyeol.

“Maybe!” Sungjong emphasizes his voice, slapping Sunggyu’s arms away from Sungyeol “you should just say it when you feel it.”

“What if I feel it all the time?”

Howon hits lightly the table, faking some vomiting sounds. “Too cheesy hyung” Sunggyu rolls his eyes.

“Well..” Sungjong talks again, “I don’t know, just do it when you really have the feeling to say it, to scream it even.”

“But what if it’s too obvious and cliché and cheesy?”

“Fuck it if it’s too obvious,” Sungjong answers, “he already knows, you can take advantage of being obvious and preparing something for him with the remaining two things.”

“Cliché and cheesy?” Sunggyu repeats, and gets a nod in return. “Well, he actually does love those two things.”

“Now you only have to think about what to prepare that’s cliché and cheesy” Howon laughs, and Sunggyu goes back to his original task; hitting his forehead against the table.

  


 

“A romantic dinner,” Dongwoo tells Sunggyu through the phone. “Those always work”

“They do?” Sunggyu asks, surprised “did it work with Howon?” and he regrets asking about that a second after.

“It totally did” Dongwoo laughs, “now that i think about it, I should do it again.” Sunggyu doesn’t want to know more, so he hangs up, sure that Dongwoo would talk about the time he did it for the first time if he didn’t hang up.

He throws himself at the bed, and sighs.

If a romantic dinner was the key, then it was not hard, but expensive. Unless he cooks… but he’s the worst at cooking.

“But!” Sunggyu screams to himself with a smile, sitting down on the bed “Woohyun loves the effort too, even if what I make ends up inedible, he will love the fact that I did it.”

Sunggyu doesn’t think twice about it, cause doing it meant that he wasn’t going to be satisfied with what he was about to do, and that was going to be only more trouble.

He goes to the near grocery store after calling his mother for a good dinner recipe. He writes down all the ingredients in a paper and hopes that he finds everything there.

But he didn’t specify ‘everything’.

“Gyu-hyung!” Woohyun screams across the pasta corridor, and Sunggyu feels like dying. “What are you doing here? I was supposed to do the grocery this week”

“Really?” Sunggyu asks, and fakes a laugh. “I must’ve forgotten…”

“Well, now that you’re here, you can help me out” Woohyun smiles, pecking him on the cheek and passing him the shopping cart.

 _I’m sorry Woohyun_ , Sunggyu thinks. _You’ll have to wait a bit more for that dinner_.

He follows Woohyun across the store, not really interested on anything that Woohyun was throwing inside the cart, too busy with his thoughts. He now needed to postpone the romantic dinner, but when? Woohyun normally stays at home during afternoons. He’ll have to tell Dongwoo or Sungjong to keep him busy while-

“Hyung, which flavour of medicine was the one you liked for when your throat hurts?” Woohyun asks, looking at two different packs.

“The strawberry one.” Sunggyu points.

The romantic dinner would have to be on a weekend, cause Sunggyu’s starting to get pretty busy, with the end of the year coming and all. He was at the end of his career and he needed every available moment to study and-

“Hyung” Woohyun calls, “I think they don’t have bananas, we’ll have to wait ‘til tomorrow to buy them”

“But I want some!” Sunggyu complains, and he doesn’t know where did that childish tone came from.

Woohyun seems to find it cute, so he laughs and says, “okay, okay, let me go ask if they have some in the back.”

While Woohyun goes to that, Sunggyu parks the cart between the kiwi's stand and the apple's stand, and for once, he looks down at the things Woohyun threw at the cart.

It was filled with the basic things, but they were all from the brands Sunggyu told Woohyun to buy, along with some things that usually Sunggyu snacked from. He never thought about it, about how Woohyun always tried to have enough of his favorite cookies, about how Woohyun now doesn’t buy the spicy flavor ramen because Sunggyu doesn’t like them, even if that is Woohyun’s favorite.

It was nothing much, really. At this point, Sunggyu did the same for Woohyun. When it was his turn to fill up the kitchen, he always tried to follow Woohyun’s lists of the things to buy, and how to choose the vegetables ( _but they’re all the same!_ , Sunggyu had complained)

Sunggyu smiles to himself. This was love.

Woohyun was not only saying it with his words, but with every action he made. Every time he was concerned about Sunggyu, Woohyun was loving him. When Woohyun laughs at his bad jokes, when Woohyun keeps up with his change of humor, Sunggyu knew Woohyun loved him then.

And it hits him right there.

“They had bananas at the back!”

Sunggyu knows Woohyun is loving him through all these actions. And so Woohyun has been knowing for a while now that Sunggyu loves him just as much too, with every single thing Sunggyu did for Woohyun.

“There was only one bunch and the ahjumma tried to hide them, maybe to take them herse-”

Sunggyu shuts Woohyun up with a kiss and Woohyun needs a few seconds to process what's happening, but he responds the kiss at last. Sunggyu is so eager to tell him through that kiss how much he loved him, that he doesn’t realize he has taken Woohyun’s neck until Woohyun opens his mouth, giving Sunggyu’s tongue some access.

Sunggyu parts away, but makes sure to still be a few inches away from Woohyun’s mouth before saying “I love you” for the first time.

Woohyun looks at him with wide eyes, and laughs, hugging Sunggyu before whispering a ‘me too’ between kisses on his neck.

He needed not to think much into things, like he always did when he felt the eager to say those three words. He just needed to do it.

And he finally did it, between the kiwis and apples, with the surprise factor and everything. And now that he did it, he was sure it wouldn’t be hard to repeat it.  
  
  
  
  


“Hyung, say it again.”

“Don’t force it Namu.”

“Should I return your bananas then?”

“I love you, Nam Woohyun.”


End file.
